


Time is but an illusion...

by kittywrites267



Category: Cuphead - Fandom, OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Leonard Sablier - Freeform, Other, cuphead fanfiction, cuphead oc - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywrites267/pseuds/kittywrites267
Summary: Discover the backstory of Leonard Sablier.





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt as if the world was sinking in front of your eyes, and reality was warping out of existence? 

Have you ever experienced a stolen accomplishment dear to your heart? 

Or abandonment in which reasons lead you to an eternal feeling of being caged? 

Leonard lays under the glancing walls, as if they were his only company. He couldn’t figure why, but it was as if he felt stuck in time. A strong ache was felt on his chest and stomach, a balled fist was gripped against the clothed chest and felt out of air. He was sweating and his tone of voice was ragged, it echoed through empty walls that were there to only judge.  
How did this happen? It begins with the day Leonard bought the shop as an hourglass maker, his life was coming back together. Life wasn’t too easy, having to be independent at a young age. But Leonard was an intelligent person, with many talents. He was always mysterious, and quiet. That is, until someone broke the ice. He met a woman with extravagant beauty and intelligence, Julia stole the man’s heart. She’s supported him with the shop, and have comforted him in the worst of times. Leonard, being the gentleman that he is, delivered equally. Julia never went hungry, he’d given her shelter, love, gifted her the finest of clothing and appreciation. The shop was in best conditions, and his magic with making hourglasses to life was a big hit in town. 

Leonard was naive however, loving so blindly and wanting to marry the gracious Julia. One day, he was found in front of the shop taken down into pieces, and the brand he worked so hard for was stolen. It was then that he realized, Julia took the grand name of the shop and left the town with the money he had made. It hit him harder than stone, his heart was shattered. Leonard didn’t know any better, after all of those years of effort was stolen from the woman he once loved. So there he laid, on the empty building with little hope left. Until he could hear small wooden footsteps, and a gloved hand against the glass of the side of his head. Julia took almost everything, and there was only a living hourglass left. Leonard decided not to show such emotion towards the poor thing, and held the wooden lid. He forced himself to get back on his feet, and the small hourglass reached to Leo’s hand. It held onto it tight with a frown on its face, almost as if it held onto its dear life. “Did you hide? Or did you escape as you always do?” He spoke in a suspicious tone, knowing that this one in particular loved adventure. He wasn’t mad about it, mostly worried of what could happen. But in this particular situation, he cannot say he’s upset. The small hourglass points the outside, and Leonard took a deep breath. “Well, you must be tired after experiencing these events... why don’t we go home and get you something to replenish and some rest, yes?” It nods and they walk back home, Leonard being as quiet as always. He was still hurt, but left those strong emotions for later on, and knew that there is much to do the next day. That night, after the hourglass child was fast asleep, as expected there was barely any sleep and stood in his room with a glass of rum with mutual feelings as he found himself in the now empty shop...


	2. “Birth”

“I was once born from nothing, I couldn’t see, or hear, all I could do... was feel. It was cold, and I was afraid. If only I could have spoken, I probably would have screamed.” Leonard only felt a cold floor, his heart was empty, until he was at last blessed with sight. A tall man in a white cloak is whom he witnessed, a powerful being of the abilities to create. He sat in a throne of wood and gold, but there was nothing else. There was no trees or life, only darkness. With a wave of a hand the man before the hourglass head, he was blessed with hearing. “Stand up, my child.” He spoke softly, and Leonard could understand strangely. His legs trembled as he stands, it was difficult and heavy to lift his weight. “No need to be frightened, I am your creator.” He spoke in a calm tone, and Leonard wasn’t sure what to think or say. His head tilts in confusion, keeping distance and still couldn’t speak. “Of course, I have given you limbs, knowledge, sight. And now, purpose. You have a destiny to fulfill, and become my ally. You will be my eyes, monitoring the world I cannot go through. I was vanished from there once, all for a misunderstanding. This may be too much for you to take, but I assure you that it will be alright. There is a list of people you must find, you must wipe them away from existence, Leonard.” With that said, the hourglass headed male looked aside to wonder if that was all he was meant to do. His head ducked, it felt odd not being able to speak his thoughts and it was bothering him. As the task in hand, Leonard accepts as there was no choice. And as reality warps and he was falling far from where the creator stands, the world turned gray and white. To his knowledge, the white cottons in the gray pictured sky were clouds. He felt as the task was given in mind, recognizing the people he was after almost immediately. Now killing the innocent for his sake? He wasn’t well informed, there was no way he could do this. Leonard became against The Creator’s words, clutching his hand on his chest as he looked away from the world around him. Though soon after, he turns to walk and observe. In the outskirts of the town, out of the people, he recognized one of them. It was an elder man with a grim expression, dull and grey. He held a staff, helpless and alone. Leonard could use this chance to do as the given task. But he struggled, and for that he heard a loud ring that became irritating. His hands grip onto the wooden top of his hourglass head, soon after a gruff, but loud voice spoke. It was none other than The Creator. “Do it, Leonard.” He ordered, the tone seeming almost desperate. But why? What did he do? It all happened to fast, and Leonard had too many questions. But with The Creator yelling, it almost took the verge of the object head to go mad. He summoned a scythe made of a white light, screaming at the top of his lungs as the ringing got louder. He realized his mouth was shown, and without a second thought, a swing was performed. Though it had landed next to the old man on the ground. The elder had his eyes opened wide, not believing what he had witnessed. But soon recognized where that kind of magic is performed. “I can’t get him out of my head...” He spoke and was surprised, covering the mouth he summoned quickly. The old man chuckled, shaking his head. “That old man can’t hurt you hear, you learn to block him out of the power of your mind where he can connect with you.” Leo felt his hands drop, exhausted. “...What happened in between you...?” His index finger shakily points his glass forehead, feeling sudden peace from the ringing. “I am Solomon. Now let us hurry before he comes back to invade your mind.” With confusion, Leonard nods his head. Days later, the hourglass headed man broke the deal with The Creator, now free of living in the newfound town, Inkwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to figure how to interpret the background of my Cuphead OC, I’m pretty satisfied how it came out. Hope ya’ll enjoyed! :)


End file.
